Life Before and After I Died
by KazeKeara 2
Summary: My heart started pounding as Carlisle, Emmett,and Jasper came to the hospital to get me. I looked over to the open window I snapped my head back tord the door as the knob started to turn and the door started to open.just letting everybody know this a clip
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey this is Kazekeara I lost my last account and had to get another one. So just to let everyone know I did not steal the story.

Copywright

I searched all of Ebay but sadly the charactors weren't forsale.

* * *

Life before and after I died

Chapter One: Coughing

I was heading down the hall coming from my bedroom heading toward the kitchen in hopes of getting to taste whatever my Mom had made for supper. I entered the kitchen and looked around and seeing no one I tiptoed over to the oven and looked in she was cooking a roast with potatoes and biscuits and on top of the stove was some gravy, green beans, and corn that she had picked from her garden. My stomach growled I picked up some tongs and grabbed a plate and started to grab a piece of corn when out of the blue a wooden spoon came and smacked my hand I dropped the tongs into the pot and the plate fell to the floor it was a miracle it didn't break. I jumped back and said "Ouch, That hurt!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my hand and put it up to my mouth in hopes of stopping the pain. I heard laughing and looked over to see my Mom holding the spoon that had caused the pain to my hand and laughing like she does when I tell her I made an "A" on my Math Test. "That's not funny." I growled.

"Well, it is to me" Mom said her laughing turning into giggling she sighed and ran her fingers though her reddish brown hair then took the helm of her apron and whipped the tears from her gorgeous sparkling green eyes. My Dad always says that I Inherited my Moms looks and my Mom says I get my hardheadedness from my Dad. I have to agree with my Dad I do look like my Mom we both have the same green eyes and the same hair too.

I sighed and said "Smell's great, when is Dad coming home?" I asked. She looked down at her silver pocket watch that she kept in her apron pocket that Dad and I bought her for Christmas last year.

"He should be home any minute now" Mom answered. Just as she finished her sentence the front door opened and slammed shut. A few minutes later my Dad came walking though the kitchen door with a grin on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I hope you didn't forget what today is Elizabeth." Dad grinned. "Edward Mason! How on earth did you think I would forget the day that you and I stood at the alter and said our vows." Mom said. I gagged "Yuk, think I'm going back to my room." I said as I started walking toward the door. Mom and Dad turned my way "Oh no, you don't Edward JR, you're going to set the table since your Mom made such a great dinner and has been cleaning all day." Dad said.

I sighed a tired sigh and said "Ok, Dad." I smiled at them. I finished setting the table in no time flat and we all set down to eat.

An hour after we finished supper and cleaned up the kitchen we were all sitting in the living room Dad sitting in his recliner reading the newspaper and Mom setting next to him in her recliner sewing my favorite knapsack it was my favorite because Mom and Dad gave it to me for Christmas and it had the words on it saying _"God will always be there holding you in his hands"_.

I smiled as I remember those words a nice feeling of warmth spread though me I didn't notice I had stopped playing my piano until Mom looked up "Edward is something the matter?" She questioned. Dad looked up from his paper. I glanced up from the piano I shook my head "Nothings, wrong" I answered honestly. Dad sighed Mom and I looked over at him he was shaking his head and saying something under his breath "Now I know something's wrong with you" Mom said looking at Dad worried spelled out plain across her face. Dad sighed "Oh you know that Influenza flu that's been going around?" Mom nodded "Well its hit Chicago now, And over 95 people have died from it and over 100 are in the hospital with it here in Chicago." Mom bowed her head "Oh my." I looked over to my Mom and tried to put on my best it will be ok face "Mom it will be alright." I tried to sound positive.

Mom smiled up at me "I hope so." She said. Everything went silent it stayed that way until Dad cleared his throat "Well, let talk about something else shall we." Dad said. Me and Mom smiled at him and nodded are heads in agreement. I looked over too Dad and said "Did you see we have a new neighbor?" I questioned.

"I noticed yesterday that there was a moving van parked outside the hold Peterson house across the road, do you know who moved there?" Mom asked.

I shook my head "No, I don't." "But I want to" "What I heard from the movers is that he's a doctor and he just moved all the way here from Paris." I said.

"That's a long way from here." Dad said. Mom nodded "Do you know how long that drive must have taken? "She questioned. Dad answered for her "About a week maybe even longer."

"Man I couldn't be in a car that long." I said. I started chuckling "You would be ready to string me up by my toes." I said. They started laughing. All of a sudden Dads hand flew to cover his mouth as he started having a coughing fit. Mom started moving her hands in circles on his back hoping that it would make him feel better. A few seconds later his coughing died down "Are you ok Dad?" I asked worriedly.

He smiled over at me "Yes . . . I'm alright." He smiled reassuringly and went back to the Newspaper and Mom went back to her sewing. I hesitated in playing the Piano not sure if I should suggest him setting up a doctor's appointment I had a feeling I should but I probably was just over reacting and it was just a passing cough. I shrugged the feeling off and started playing again. Not knowing I would regret not suggesting a doctor's appointment to my Dad.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hopefully next week.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Life before and after I died

Chapter Two: Hospital

A few days have gone by since my parents and I were all sitting in the living room. My Mom was upstairs taking care of my Dad it turned out his cough had gotten worse we tried to get him to go to the doctors but he kept refusing saying it would go away in due time. I picked up my bag of school books and supplies I needed for school and headed for the door just as my Mom came down the stairs.

"Edward?" I turned around to see what she needed. "Could you stop by the drug store and get some cough medicine for your Dad." She asked. "Sure, thing Mom, I will see you when I get back" I said.

"Alright here's the money for the medicine" She said as she handed me two dollars. I turned back toward the door and left for school.

At school few hours later

I sighed as I headed toward the lunch room I couldn't stop worrying about my Dad and how he was doing and just wishing I could have skipped school and get the cough medicine instead but no I have to go to school. "Aw man this stinks" I said out loud to myself.

"What stinks?" I looked over and saw my friend Furi Simone his attitude matches his name.

"My Dad has a really bad cough and he won't go to the doctors to have it checked out." I told him.

He was about to say something when someone went speeding by and ran into him knocking him down. I took his hand and pulled him back to his feet he turned around and saw the kid still running down the hall and he yelled "Hey, watch where you're going next time pipsqueak or you won't just be running to get to the bathroom!" Furi yelled after him. He turned his focus back to me and nodded his head in understanding "Ya, I heard some kind of flu's going around."

I sighed "It's called Influenza and it's really deadly it's killed over 95 people." Furi's eyes went wide at that "Man that is upsetting." I nodded in agreement as we entered the lunch room.

We didn't talk about it anymore the rest of the school time it took about 10 minutes to get to the drug store for the cough medicine it took me 4 minutes to get in and out of the store and headed home.

Time Skip

I was two houses away from my house and wasn't watching where I was going and walked right into something hard it felt like a brick wall I looked up from my place on the ground to see a blond haired man standing over me holding out a hand "Are you alright" he said as I took hold of his hand and he pulled me upright. "Yes, thank you sir, Sorry about running into you I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He laughed and I noticed his laugh sounded like music drifting in the summer breeze "It's alright." He extended his gloved hand to me and I shook it "My name's Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I bent down and grabbed the medicine "My name's Edward Mason" I said. "Well it was nice meeting you Dr. Cullen but I haft to be getting home my Dad isn't doing to good" I said.

He nodded in understanding "I hope we meet again" he said as he started walking to a really nice looking car and got in I waved goodbye and started for home again.

Changing POV: Elizabeth after Edward left for school

I sighed as I wiped my hair out of my eyes as I scrubbed at the breakfast dishes my mind was still stuck on the article in the newspaper and I'm hoping and praying that Anthony doesn't have it. I gave Edward the money for the Cough Medicine I hope it will work. Just then a give yourself a headache cough came from the hallway. I put down the washrag and went to go check on Anthony. I entered the front entry way just in time to see Anthony finish putting on his coat. "And where do you think you are going?" I questioned. "Work" Was the only thing he said.

"Oh no you're not Anthony, you're sick and need to stay in bed and rest I gave Edward some money so he can buy some Medicine on his way home" I said as I walked over to him and took his jacket off and hung it back up. "Let's get you back to bed where you belong". He let out a long and hard coughing fit as I helped him back upstairs and into bed. I pulled up a chair and sat down beside him praying, I picked up Anthony's Bible sitting on his nightstand and opened it up to.

"_Isaiah 41:10 _

_Fear thou not; for I am with thee: be not dismayed; for I am thy God: I will strengthen thee; Yea, I will help thee; Yea, I will uphold thee with the right hand of my Righteousness." _

I flipped the pages over until I found "Job" and it said.

"_Then Job answered the Lord, and said I know that thou canst do everything, and that no thought can be withholden from thee. Job 42:1-2"_

And as I read these verses out of the Bible Peace filed my heart and a tear ran down my cheek _I_ decided I needed to finished my house cleaning but before I did I took out a piece of paper and a pencil from the nightstand and wrote down a little message "**GOD CAN DO ANYTHING, NO ONE CAN CHANGE HIS PLANS." ** I laid the note on the nightstand next to the Bible and put the pencil away and left the room my worrying had stopped I know I have to put it in God's hands and let him handle it. I picked up the dishrag and hung it over the sink to dry.

**Edwards's POV**

I walked through the front door and headed for my Parents room to drop off the Medicine I stopped at the doorway and watched my Mom dip a washcloth into a bowl of cold water and wash his face. I frowned as I watched my Mom wipe some sweat from her forehead. I walked over to her and took the rag from her "Let me do that, Take a break" I said as she stood up and took the cough medicine from me. I sat down and started washing my Dad's face his eyes fluttered open as I washed his forehead. He smiled up at me and I smiled back. He tried to sit up but couldn't because he was so weak "Stay lying down" I told him as I helped him lay his head back down on the pillow.

He smiled up at me in appreciation "How was "COUGH" school" Dad took a big gasp of air.

"It was ok, but I'd rather be home helping Mom and you".

Dad smiled at me again "I know but school is more important" I snapped my head up and frowned at him "No it isn't your life means more to me then school" I said. Dad looked back up at me and looked like he was getting ready to say something else when Mom walked back in the room.

"Edward?" I looked over at her "I think we should let your Dad rest, don't you think" I looked back to Dad and saw him trying to stay away "Sorry Dad" I took his hand and gently squeezed it "Get some rest, I love you". "Love you" he muttered before he fell fast asleep.

After I left my parents' bedroom I headed to mine to take a short nap feeling tired all of a sudden I opened my bedroom door and walked in closing it behind me I slipped of my school uniform and placed it in my close hamper so it could get washed tomorrow and dressed in my night clothes and collapsed on my bed. I didn't know if I was dreaming or not but sometime later I felt like a hand had touched my forehead but it was too cold to be a hand and fell back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining throw my window and a nice Saturday breeze. I froze when I heard knocking on my bedroom door "Edward" Moms said sounding panicked "Yes" she opened the door "Hurry up and get dressed where taking your Dad to the hospital his cough is getting worse and he feels like he can't breathe". As I pushed myself off of the bed I notice that every bone in my body was really sore and hurt. I pushed it aside and hurried and got dressed winching with every breathe I took I ran down the hall and helped my Mom get my Dad ready and then we carried and half dragged him to the car.

Once we reached the hospital Mom ran in to get some help why I stayed with Dad and tried to help him get comfortable. A few minutes later some nurses and doctors came with Mom following behind pushing a gurney they stopped by the car and helped get Dad onto it and rushed him inside and into the ER. It seemed like days passed but actually only an hour and a half had passed since we had brought Dad to the hospital. "Family of Edward Anthony Mason Sr." Mom and I stood up and walked over to the doctor "Ah, you must be Miss Mason" Mom nodded "I'm Elizabeth Mason and this is my son Edward" She said nodding her head at me. He nodded "It's great to meet you, my name's Doctor Guist" "If you will follow me you can see your husband" He led us down the hallway he came from and to a room just around the corner (You all know what a hospital looks like use your imagination ) we walked into Dads room to see him fast asleep.

We talked with the doctor a few more minutes and getting the bad news that Dad might not make it through the week. I hugged my Mom as she silently cried into my shoulder after the doctor left. "Hey Mom maybe you should go home and get some sleep" "I can sit with Dad" I said.

Mom shook her head "No Edward I want you to go home and stay there I will contact you if anything changes". "But. . ." I started "No buts go home and try not to worry alright" I sighed and started heading home because I knew arguing with Mom was pointless.

It was half past noon when I got home and I knew it was too early to go to bed so I lied down on the couch and lied there for a few seconds in silence until I started having a coughing fit and my skin started to feel clammy I got up and got some water and something to eat hoping that the coughing fit came from just having a dry throat. After I finished eating I straightened up around the house and opened up the windows to air out the house feeling much better and so far not having another coughing fit. I just came in from outside when our telephone started ringing Hoping it was Mom I ran to the phone and answered it "Hello, Mason residents" I said. "Hello, Edward Mason this is Doctor Cullen calling" I froze as goose bumps went up and down my body "Hello, sir".

"I'm just calling you to say that I'm afraid your Mother has the Influenza".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get chapter two up but I'm having computer problems.**

**And My Dad keeps turning the internet off and I have school and chores and all that fun stuff.**

**I think I should stop on the sarcasm there. And I hoped you enjoyed chapter two and please**

**REVIEW it helps encourage me to keep writing.**

**REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

Life before and after I died

Chapter Three: Bad news

Carlisle's POV

I sighed as I ran a hand through my golden blond hair. I just got off the phone and was heading outside too my car to leave for the hospital getting called in today because of the epidemic going around when a strong smell entered my senses it smelled like Vanilla and fresh pine needles.

I was almost to my car walking at a human pace when something soft walked right into me and fell to the ground (That's going to leave a mark ). I turned toured the figure sitting on the ground shaking his head trying to clear it. I held out my hand "Are you alright" I asked concerned as he took my hand and I pulled him upright.

He nodded "Yes, Sir sorry about running into you, Mr.…?" He paused "Cullen…DR Carlisle Cullen" I said and shook his hand

"Edward Mason, I'm your neighbor" he said pointing to a nice two story brick house that had a porch and flowers covering it.

Edward blushed "Again, I'm really sorry about walking into you I _wasn't really _paying attention to where I was going".

I laughed "It's alright no harm done" I said. He bent down and grabbed a plastic bag off the ground he looked in the bag to see whatever he had in there was ok. I caught a glans of what was in the bag and saw it was cough Medicine. Edward sighed "Well, I have to be getting home" "My Dads not doing to good" He said. I nodded my head in understanding "I hope we meet again" I said.

He smiled up at me "So do I". I shook his gloved hand one more time and hurried over to my car knowing I was about to be late for work for being so slow I got in the car and noticed he was still standing there he waved goodbye to me and started walking again.

**Time skip**

I smiled as I sat on my back porch and watched the sunrise. I sighed as the sun peaked over the Chicago trees as I think of it the only good thing about not getting to sleep is watching the sunrise in the morning it so peaceful know sense the studied neighbor's cat is out of the way.

_Flashback of earlier that morning around 1:00 am_

_Meow, meow,_ _"SHUT UP YOU STUPIED CAT_ "picks up a big heavy book and throws it_. The book hits the cat and the cats screamed a MEEEOOOW and fell off the fence and I haven't heard from it sense._

_End of Flashback _

I started twiddling pondering of what I was going to do today when "ring" "ring" I picked it up on the second ring "Hello?" "Hello, Doctor Cullen this is Doctor Baldcawits, and I was wandering if you could come in to work this fine morning". Dr. Bladcawits asked. I smiled that just answered my question on what I was going to do today "Sure, I'll just go get me something to eat and be right in" I answered I heard him sigh in relief. "Thank you Dr. Cullen, and that's fine I will see you in a little bit, Goodbye" He said I hung the phone up and went to go get ready to make a quick hunting trip.

**Time Skip at hospital **

I looked at my watch it was around 10:30 am as I finished talking to Dr. Guist about a new patient that had been rushed to the hospital this morning because he couldn't breathe as I reached the patients room I notice out of the corner of my eye a bronze haired person walking down the hall away from me mumbling about how it was no use arguing with mothers. I turned my head to get a better look at the person but he had disappeared around the corner I sighed and shook my head and knocked on the door and walked in.

When I walked in I looked over to the bed to see a woman with bronze hair and glazed over green eyes

"Miss Mason?" she looked over at me "Yes" I smiled at her "I'm Dr. Cullen, I'll be watching on your husband's condition". I said shaking her hand.

"Thank you, and please call me Elizabeth".

"Sure, Miss Ma…Elizabeth" I caught myself. She chuckled I looked at her face and noticed that she was sweating "Elizabeth are you feeling alright?" I asked.

She nodded "I'm feeling fine". She changed the subject real quick after that we started talking about her husband and what he did for a living and then we started talking about her son Edward and I had mentioned it to her that I had met him yesterday and that she was lucky to have a son like him. I looked down at my watch and saw the time "I'm really sorry Elizabeth but I must be going, I have a few more rounds I must do then paperwork".

"I understand I really enjoyed talking to Dr. Cullen" she started shaking my hand "My names Carlisle". She smiled "Carlisle, that's a wonderful name". I chuckled we said one last goodbye ending with I would be back later to check on her and her husband and then I disappeared out the door.

**Time Skip in Carlisle's office at the hospital **

I sighed and rubbed my temple you would think as a vampire you wouldn't feel stress anymore wrong you do. I chuckled and shook my head I looked up at the clock and it read 4:20 pm I had just finished my last piece of paperwork and walked into the room were the Mason parents resided just in time to see Elizabeth collapse to the floor "Elizabeth are you alright" I hurried over to her and gently lifted her up I could feel how hot and clammy she was. "Come on we need to get you into a bed" I said as I picked her up she started to shiver.

"What about Edward?" she asked "Don't worry I'll take care of him" I said I laid her in a bed in a room across the hall and started to check and see what all was going on with her.

**Time Skip**

I sighed as I stood by my office phone thinking on how I was going to tell Edward that his Mother was sick. I turned my hands into fists determined I picked up the phone and dialed the Mason's number Edward picked it up on the third ring "Hello, Mason residents" He said.

"Hello, Edward Mason this is Doctor Cullen calling" I heard him take in a quick breathe and he started talking again "Hello, Sir" He said.

I started rapping the phone cord around my finger and decided I should just spit it out "I'm just calling you to tell you that I'm afraid your Mother has the Influenza".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to right my chapters I have been busy helping my parents around the house and so on and so forth.**

**Well hopefully I will have another chapter up sometime next week and I hope you all are enjoying it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**From Kazekeara**


	4. Chapter 4

Life before and after I died

Chapter Four: Noticing

Elizabeth's POV

As soon as Edward had left I walked over to Anthony and sat down on the side of the bed and took his hand in mine and started to rub soothing circles on the back of it. "Anthony please gets better" She whispered. All of a sudden a knock sounded on the door and it opened "Miss Mason?" It sounded like an angel I looked over to were the angel like voice came from to see a tall golden blond man standing at the end of the bed "Yes" I mumbled quietly he smiled at me "I'm Doctor Cullen, I'll be watching on your husband's condition" He said shaking my hand I looked down at are hands I hadn't even noticed he had moved he was so quiet a shiver ran down my spine his hand was so cold and his skin it was as white as a ghosts after a few seconds I finally found my voice.

"Thank you, and please call me Elizabeth" I smiled up at him.

"Sure Miss Ma…Elizabeth" he caught himself. I chuckled and crossed my arms in front of my chest like they were all I had for comfort. All of a sudden I felt really hot and started to sweat I raised my hand and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

He frowned "Elizabeth are you alright?" Dr. Cullen asked concerned.

I nodded "I'm fine, no need to worry" I decided to change the subject off of me and onto something else and so we started to talk about Anthony where he worked what all he did as a Mechanic and then we started talking about my son Edward like how he enjoyed to play the piano and help his Dad work around the house repairing things and then he had told me that he had met Edward yesterday when he was coming home from school.

He smiled at me "You are very lucky to have a son like him" he said I smiled at him "Thank you, I am very grateful to have him" I said. He looked down at his watch and saw the time "I'm really sorry Elizabeth but I must be going, I have a few more patients to check on and paperwork that has to be done".

"I understand I really enjoyed talking to you Doctor Cullen" I said as I started to shake his hand "Carlisle"

"Pardon" he chuckled "My names Carlisle". I smiled "Carlisle…that's a wonderful name" Carlisle chuckled and we said one last goodbye with him saying that he would stop by to check on my husband and me later then he disappeared out the door hardly making a sound and I returned to Anthony's side to keep watch on him.

**Time Skip**

I don't remember when but sometime ago I had fallen asleep and was jolted awake up by a coughing fit I looked toured Anthony to see him coughing and groaning in pain as I stood up to see if I could try and help him relax again my vision tilted and I collapsed to the floor "Elizabeth are you alright?" I heard someone say and then I felt strong cold arms gently pick me off of the floor the coldness felt good on my hot clammy skin as Carlisle placed his hand on my cheek I sighed and leaned into his touch but I didn't understand why he was so cold I guess it was because I was sick that was why he felt cold to me.

"Come on, we need to get you into a bed" He said holding me like I didn't weigh nothing.

I cracked an eye halfway open to see Carlisle holding me in one arm as he moved at a non-human pace checking my husband over before he placed his arm under my knees to hold me bridle style instead of cradling me like a baby I shivered all of a sudden.

Carlisle carried me out of the room and into a room across the hall as he laid me on the bed I mumbled something I couldn't understand or hear but obviously he had because the next thing he said to me was "Don't worry I'll take care of him" he stayed for a few more minutes hooking me up to machines and checking my heart and pulse rate. I looked over at the window and the sun shined in my face Carlisle moved away from the rays of the sun and quietly walked over to the window and started to shut the blinds.

He shut one side and started to reached over to shut the other side of the blind but stopped before he got any closer to the sun he slowly brought his arm back toured his body and slide his hand into his sleeve and then reached out again to close the blind he grabbed the curtain with his finger tips and at the same time his sleeve slip exposing his hand to the sun. I couldn't believe my eyes his hand was sparkling like a thousand tiny diamonds. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended I didn't see it when he had glanced over at me.

I heard him sigh "Well?" I looked up at him questionably "I better go get you checked in" Carlisle said I smiled weakly up at him.

And he left the room I started to think of the story's my Grandfather had told me as a little girl about Werewolves and Vampires

_Flashback_

"_Elizabeth?" I looked up at my Grandfather as I sat on the floor in front of him in the living room of his house "I want you to have this" he said handing me a wooden cross necklace I looked up at him confuse._

_Grandfather smiled down up me clearly seeing the confusion on my 8 year old face "It will protect you from Vampire's and Werewolves" he said._

"_But…vampires and werewolves don't exist" I said "Ah, but that's where you are wrong" Grandfather said. I frowned at him "Even if they were real how would I be able to tell what from what" I asked._

"_Well my Great, great Granddaddy told me that he had seen a Vegetarian vampire while he was out on a hunting trip he said that as he had just finished skinning a deer when a woman with beautiful brown hair and golden eyes came walking out from behind a tree"._

"_Excuse me, Sir may I join you" She asked granddaddy was speechless and slowly nodded his head she smiled at him and sat down on a log "My name is Samarian All-star, and yours Is? "She inclined her head at him "John Daisy" he said shaking her hand "He had said that she had been so cold it sent shivers down his spine and it had kind of scared him because he had felt no pulse" she sighed "Please sit down I will not hurt you I do not eat humans" she had said. At first Granddaddy thought that he should ask her to leave but she was being so nice and decided to see what she had to say. _

_After she had finished telling him about Vampires and Werewolves and explaining that she was a vampire and that vampires that drink animal blood have golden honey eyes like she had and human blood drinking vampires have red eyes and that they sparkle in the sunlight and move faster than a blink of an eye and are super strong she had demonstrated that to him by running over to a tree and ripping it out of the ground and then she explained about how you tell who are werewolves and stuff like that. _

_After everything he had heard John thought his head was going to explode and all he felt like doing was running all the way home and soaking himself in holy water. _

_Samarian had stayed for a few hours and explained more to him and made sure he was going to be alright before she took off and he never heard from her again. _

_End of Flashback_

I smiled as I remembered Grandfathers stories of his Granddaddy I stated coughing really loud and so hard that I gave myself a headache and I was soaked in sweat. A nurse came in and gave me a shot of morphine to help me sleep.

My last thought before I fell asleep was I can't believe Vampires exists and that my family and I had one watching out for us and his name was

Carlisle Cullen the Vampire.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I hope you enjoy it please let me know what you think. **

**I want to that all the people that reviewed on my story.****And **LadyIce5** I don't know but something about your review had popped this chapter idea into my head.**

**PLEASE REVIEW^_^**

**Let me know what you think probably will have another chapter up next week.**

**I'm open for ideas . **

**Kazekeara**


	5. Chapter 5

Life before and after I died

Chapter Five: Goodbye

Edward's POV

"_I couldn't believe it" I thought as I collapsed onto a chair next to the phone_. "Edward …you still there" Carlisle asked.

I raised the phone back to my ear "Yes, I'm still here" I answered "Dr. Cullen? How are my parents at the moment are they going to get better?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure Edward, Well just have to wait and see how things go" Carlisle said. I sighed and ran a hand through my sweat soaked bangs "Are you feeling alright" Carlisle asked. "I'm alright, I think I'm going to get cleaned up" I said.

"Alright be careful Edward" he said "I will, goodbye Carlisle" I said "Goodbye Edward" He said then hung up. I sat in the chair for a few more minutes with my head in my hands praying for my parents to get better.

**Time Skip**

A few hours later all clean Edward stood outside the hospital catching his breath from walking half running all the way there. "Finally, made it" I sighed and walked into the hospital and headed toured the front desk to see what room my mother was in.

I walked to the front desk and stopped "Excuse me Miss" a red haired blue eyed woman maybe in her twenties looked up at me "May I help you" she asked.

I nodded "I'm searching for Elizabeth Mason's room" "I'm her son" I said knowing her next question.

She nodded and pointed down the hall to her right "Go all the way down the hall and you will come to a T go right and her room is the last door on the left across from her husband" .

"Thank you Ma'am" I said and nodded my head at her in a thanks gesture and started walking down the hall about 5 minutes later I stood in the doorway of my mother's room and watched the rising and falling of her chest.

"Good afternoon Edward" I turned around to come face to face with Carlisle "Oh, Hi Carlisle" I smiled shyly. I moved out of his way so he could come into the room and check on my Mom. I looked away from him and my Mom and tried to stifle a cough with my hand. Carlisle looked over at me alarmed "Edward are you alright?" I nodded "Yes, I just swallowed a bug" I said smiling my half grin reassuringly.

"Maybe I should check just to be sure" He said I shook my head "No, I'm fine please" I said holding up my hands and backing up a little I knew it was childish and I don't know why I acted the way I did.

"Alright, just calm down" Carlisle said. I did as h asked and took deep breaths to slow my racing heart. Carlisle sighed and started to leave the room but stopped next to me and put his hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it "Try and get some rest Edward" I nodded my head "I will try" I said and he left the room.

I pulled a chair up next to Moms bed at took her war clammy hand in mine and laid my head down on the bed and a few seconds later I was out like a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Change of POV**

**Carlisle's POV**

I shook my head as I left Elizabeth's room "I had no clue why Edward started panicking" I thought and shook my head and started to go check on my other patients before I headed home.

About half an hour later I walked down the hall toured the EXIT to head home when I heard an alarm going off in one of the rooms I zeroed in on where it was coming from and saw it was coming from Anthony Mason's room. I ran into the room at a human pace and saw hi laying on the bed gasping for air seconds later nurses flood into the room and we do everything to help him but it was no use Anthony had only been in the first wave of it and died I covered his face with a blanket as a nurse said the tie of death I sighed and ran a hand through my hair wandering how I was going to tell Edward and Elizabeth.

I walked over to Elizabeth's room across the hall and gently knocked on the door and gently pushed the door open and smiled at the sight in front of me. Elizabeth sleeping with Edward holding her hand and sleeping halfway on the bed.

I walked over to Edward and gently shook his shoulder he slowly woke up and sat up in his chair and stretched his arms out in front of him he looked up at me thinking for a moment trying to remember where he was then he jumped a little and looked over to his Mom to see if she was ok. He sighed in relief I chuckled "Edward" he looked over to me "May I talk to you?" I asked he nodded and stood up and followed me out of the room.

"Edward I'm not quite sure how to tell you this" I held in an unnecessary breathe and slowly released it "I'm afraid your Dad has passed on he didn't make it through the first wave of the Influenza" I said slowly so he could process everything I said. I saw a tear run down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

"Tha…thank you for telling me" He stuttered trying to be a man and not burst into tears in front of me.

I nodded all I wanted to do was hug him but I kept my distance I turned to walk away but Edward grabbed my hand he looked at are hands shocked at his why he grabbed my hand he let go "I'm sorry" he said I smiled at him and put my hand on his shoulder "It's alright" I said and squeezed his shoulder gently.

Again "I'm sorry for your loss" Edward walked back into the room and closed the door I stood there for a little while longer and I could hear him crying I turned around and headed for the Exit again and left the hospital heading home for a long night ahead of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Change of POV**

**Edward's POV**

It was around midnight before I was able to stop crying and actually rest pain racked my body as I sat in a chair next to my mother's bed my eyes bloodshot from crying for so long and hard. I got up out of the chair and went to the bathroom to wash my face and get rid of the evidence I had been crying. I walked back out to see my mom coughing and looking like she was about to throw up I ran to her side and grabbed a trash can just in time. I looked away and sighed in relief after I got rid of the trash can I walked over to Mom to see she had a napkin held up to her nose. "Mom are you ok?" I asked she looked at me and I could see she was ready to cry "_Edward_" she said I took her hand in mine "I'm right here Mom" I told her.

"_Edward go home please" _She said I could hardly hear her "Why Mom?" I questioned she looked up at me with glazed over green eyes _"Because I don't want you here watching me die."_ She said.

"Mom don't talk like that you're going to get better" I said she shook her head "_Edward whatever happens to me I want you to be happy can you do that for me"_ She took in a deep breathe.

I nodded "Yes, I can I love you so much Mama" I said with tears in my eyes and moving her bangs out of her face. "_And I love you sweet heart" "Know go home and stay there" _she ordered I wanted to cry again but I held it in as I bent down and hugged and kissed her goodbye I took one last glance at her as I walked out of her hospital room and left the hospital.

**Time Skip**

I was just down the road from my house still trying to keep my tears in check so I could see to walk home the rest of the way I looked up at the moon and could see it was about 3:30 am in the morning I wiped the tears that had escaped and ran down my cheek I reached up to wipe them and out of the corner of my eye it looked like a person a very pale person stood between Carlisle's and my friend Furi Simone's house's I looked back over to the spot where I saw the person standing but nobody was there.

I shook my head trying to clear it as I walked up the steps to my home and unlocked the door and went inside.

I was lying in bed drenched in sweat and I closed my eyes to block out the light coming from my bedroom lamp and groaned in pain I rolled over onto my stomach and a few seconds later I was out like a light and leaving my window wide open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Change of POV**

**Carlisle's POV**

I stood between my house and my next door neighbor's houses watching Edward walk home. After I had drove home I had ran back to the hospital and sat on the window ledge and watched him and his Mother I frowned as I saw how Elizabeth was getting worse by the minute and Edwards was sick but didn't want to admit it he was wanting to stay strong for his Mom .

I shot over to Edwards room window when I knew he had fallen asleep I climbed up the side of the house and climbed through the window and went over to Edwards bed I saw him asleep on his bed sleeping on his stomach having trouble breathing I gently lifted him up and onto his back and ran my hand through his sweaty bangs.

All of a sudden Edward started to cough and gasp for air I ran over to his nightstand phone and called the hospital to have a room ready that I was bringing in another patient.

I gently wrapped Edward in a blanket and carried him out to my car and laid him in the passenger seat he groaned in pain I pulled out if my driveway and headed back to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Time Skip at Carlisle's house after settling Edward in at the hospital**

I groaned in agony as I sat in my office chair doing nothing because it was sunny outside. I had got Edward to the hospital an into a room beside his mother and just as I had him all settled into bed Elizabeth came walking into the room and walked over to Edwards side and started to try and nurse him back to health. By this time Edward was awake and feeling the fool force of the Influenza I put a bowl of cold water and rags next to his bed and started to wash his face.

A few minutes later Edward and I were trying to talk her into going back to her room so she could rest after a little more persuasion we finally got her to go back to her room and rest and I was told by

Dr. Guist to go home and rest. So here I am sitting in my office chair waiting for tonight to come so I could go to work.

I laid my head back and frowned there was nothing I could do about the sun so I just guess I would have to man up and wait for twilight.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Sorry if it stinks having some trouble here at home.**

**PLEASE REVIEW _ **

**Kazekeara**


	6. Chapter 6

Life before and after I died

Chapter Six: Last Request

**Carlisle's POV**

It's been about a week sense Edward got the Influenza and it was getting bad. He was worse off then his Mother I am sure he's going to die first. (I was just getting to the point here )

I ran a hand over my papers looking through them I looked up from my work when a knock sounded on my office door and a nurse walked in carrying some files in her hands. She sat the files in front of me and walked back out.

I sat there glaring at them wishing vampires came with heat vision so I could burn all the paper work to ash I finally gave up and got back to work knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

About half an hour later I sat leaning against the back of my office chair eyes closed relaxing in the moonlight. I groaned as I heard someone knock then walk in "Dr. Cullen?" I opened one eye lazily "Yes? Can I help you Nurse Cornmeal?" I said faking being tired. Nurse Cornmeal nodded "Yes, it's Miss Mason" I sat up she had my full attention.

"What's wrong" I asked "I'm afraid she's gone downhill pretty fast and I'm afraid she won't last the night" She said sadly.

I stood up from behind my desk and walked over to her and gently took her hand in my gloved one and squeezed it in comfort "Why don't you take a break I will go and take a few rounds and see what I can do" I said.

She smiled up at me "Oh, I couldn't possibly take a break now" She said. "You look like you could use one go on I insist" I said walking her out of my office and toured the break room.

She smiled at me again and headed into the break room I shook my head and started to go start my round.

My first stop was at Mr. Rant's room I winced as I heard yelling coming from inside the room that was cut off by a pain racking cough then I heard glass break I hurried to the door and knocked then gently opened the door to see a nurse trying to do her job and Mr. Rants glaring daggers at her (Gosh for a sick man he sure is mean! _!) "Is something the matter Mr. Rant?" I asked as I walked over to the nurse and helped pick the glass shards up off the ground from a glass cup that he broke in his ranting moods.

He turned his glare to me "I say your all trying to finish me off with all this medication you give me everyday" He said wheezing.

I sighed and walked over to check out his pulse and blood pressure etc. Finally after a little persuasion the nurse and I was able to get him to take his medication.

Then I headed off for my next destinations.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Change of POV**

**Edwards POV **

I groaned as I felt something cold touch my face I crack one of my eyes open and see my Mom with a bowl of water and a rag washing my face.

"Mom….you should be in bed resting" I said looking at her face and seeing all the sweat and the dark bags under her eyes from taking care of me instead of sleeping.

She shook her head "I'm fine" She said in a reassuring voice I frowned up at her "Please go to bed Mom" My voice cracked as I felt tears clouding my vision.

She looked at me for a few seconds and then nods "Alright, I Love you Edward" She said as she kissed my forehead and walks over to her bed and eases herself into it and lies down and closes her eyes a few minutes later I could hear her light snores as she fell asleep.

I smiled a half smile and closed my eyes and fell asleep I jolted awake as I felt something touch my hand I looked toured my right and saw a woman standing next to my bed checking some papers in her hand and checking on me.

She smiled down at me sweetly "Hello Edward, My names Nurse Cornmeal" I smile shyly up at her "I'm just checking up on you and your Mother" she said as she wrote something down as she looked over the papers she had in her hand I could see she kept frowning and nodding a few minutes later she left the room.

I moaned in pain as I finished coughing my head off and giving myself a headache. I looked over to my Mom to see how she was doing and it didn't look good she looked worse than she did this morning her hospital gown had sweat soaking her around the caller of her gown her hair was stuck to her sweat soaked face I frowned at the way she looked. I pushed myself up as best as I could and groaned at the pain I felt run through my body I looked around the room and saw a bowl and rags setting right next to a sink.

I gently removed the blanket that was covering me up and moved my legs so that they were hanging off the side of the bed I pushed myself of the bed and as best to my ability I was able to walk to the sink and fill the bowl with cold water and put a couple of rags in it and headed toured my Mom's bed trying not to spill the water or fall.

When I reached my Mom I sat the bowl of water on a side table that had been placed next to her bed and took a rag and gently started to clean her face up.

I moved her hair out of the way and washed her face and washed around the base of her neck hoping it was making her feel a little better. I looked up at my Mom's face to see glazed green eyes looking at me she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile ear to ear at her.

She laughed at me a little "Edward you need to be resting" She said weakly "I have been" I said as I ran the rag down her arms trying to cool them off.

All of a sudden I felt really dizzy and gently braced myself on her bed so I wouldn't fall or anything "Edward….?" Mom said a little bit of a panicky sound in her voice.

"I'm alright, No need to panic" I said I put the rag back in the bowl of water and struggled to make it back to my bed before I collapsed. I sighed as I laid down and my head touched the pillow helping my headache some "I Love you Mom" I said as I started to fall into unconsciousness the last thing I heard before I blacked out was "I love you too Edward" and then everything went silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Carlisle's POV**

A little past 8:45PM I walked in to Edward and Elizabeth's room to see how they were doing hoping that they aren't as bad as Nurse Cornmeal said they are.

I walked into the room and stopped between both of their beds I saw Edward was fast asleep and his heart beat skipping a little and taking in shallow breaths I could tell he didn't have much time left I walked over toured Elizabeth side I let a small smile form I really haven't known the Masons that long but I seem to have grown attached to them so quickly.

I looked her over and could see at once that she had taken a bad turn her fever was raging out of control and I could tell her body was too weak to fight anymore.

I picked up a tissue and wiped the blood that was running down her face from her nose and threw it away I was just about to leave the room when a hoarse voice stopped me _"Save him!"_ I turned around to see Elizabeth staring up at me I walked back over to her and gently took her hand in my cold ones.

"I'll do everything I can" I promised the fever was so high I doubt she could feel how unnaturally cold mine are everything felt cold to her.

"_You must"_ she insisted holding onto my hands with enough strength that I hoped she might pull through and survive the Influenza. Her eyes were hard like stone like emeralds.

"_You must do everything in your power, what others cannot do that is what you must do for my Edward."_

The way she looked at me frightened me and in that instant I knew she knew what I was.

A few minutes later the fever overwhelmed her and she never regained consciousness she died within an hour of making her demand.

**Time Skip**

I sat in my front room at my house thinking over Elizabeth's demand I had always wanted a companion someone I could talk to but the one meager thing I was always scared about was could I do it… Could I control myself? Well…there was only one way to find out. I got up out of my chair and headed toured the hospital toured Edward and…. My future.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Let me know what you think and if you don't understand a part of it I will try to explain it to you.**

**Or I can take down the chapter and rewrite the error.**

**I hope you all are enjoying it. And my summary is actually a clip of what is going to happen in the chapters to come so if you think the story is boring wait for the chapters to come.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting.**

**I will try to update again sometime next week or next month I don't know because I have Drivers-Ed and a lot of other stuff on my plate right know.**

**$_$PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE$_$**


	7. Chapter 7

Life before and after I died

Chapter Seven: Death

Carlisle's POV

I reached the hospital in no time flat and headed straight for Edwards room when I entered his room I saw that he was fast asleep and that no one had come and taken his mother's body to the morgue yet.

I frowned at that as I walked over to Edwards's bed and checked him over real quick.

He was still alive but it was getting harder for him to breathe, the way he looked I would guess he only has about an hour to live maybe not even that.

**Time skip**

After I took Elizabeth to the morgue I came back for Edward, I gently placed him on a gurney and covered him up.

The hospital was so busy that no one noticed that he was still alive; as soon as I shut the door to the morgue I wrapped Edward up in some sheets and left out the Emergency Exit of the morgue undetected.

I jumped from roof to roof and ran as soon as I reached the out skirts of town toured a little logged cabin I would stay at sometimes when I went out hunting on my vacations they forced me to take.

A few seconds later the cabin came into view, I unlocked the door in a blink of an eye and walked quickly to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

I wasn't sure what had to be done. So I settled for recreating the wounds I'd received myself all those years ago in London.

I clenched my eyes shut and let out a shaky and unnecessary breathe "_Dear God please let me be able to stop"_ I prayed silently I leaned on the bed and whispered "I'm sorry" in his ear before I bit down at the base of his neck I quickly moved and bit down on both of his wrists and ankles so the transformation hoping it would go a little faster.

But it didn't it was more painful and lingering than necessary I pulled a chair up next to the bad and took his hand in mine and kept whispering "I'm sorry" to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Edwards POV**

I groaned as I felt myself being picked up and placed on a cold hard surface, a few seconds later I felt something cover my body from head to toe, I started gasping for air because the sheet that was covering my face was suffocating me, I tried to say something but all I could do was lay there as I was wheeled away to who knows where.

I hear a door being open and shut real quickly, all of a sudden the sheet that was covering my face was removed and I felt a gust of cold air hit my face.

I gasped when I felt to cold things gently wrap around me and pick me up, I shivered and the next thing I knew I was wrapped up in a sheet and carried away into the night.

~ooo0ooo~

**Time skip there out of town**

I started to wonder if I was dead until I felt pain hit my spin and knew I was still in the land of the living, I groaned when a light was turned on and blared right into my eyes giving me a headache to go along with my fever. (I was sick like this once and trust me it's not fun: P).

The next thing I knew I was placed down on something soft; a bed is what it felt like, I breathed out sigh of relief when my sore muscles relaxed and I started to drift off into unconsciousness.

I was startled awake when I heard a voice whisper in my ear _"I'm sorry"_ it sound like the person the voice belonged to was upset about something and I wanted to tell them that it was all right but I couldn't seem to get the words out I was just too tired to speak.

I gasped as I felt something bit me on my neck then moved down and bit my wrists and ankles, I started screaming bloody murder as it felt like Lava and Acid was combined and injected into me and running through my veins as it burned me from the inside and out.

My eyes flew open and I started to beg "PLEASE make it stop" I screamed "Pl…please kill me" I kept begging, I felt someone grab my hand and try to soothe me, but it didn't help all I did was keep screaming and with every scream I heard a "_I'm sorry please forgive me"._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I hope you all will like this chapter I will try and make the next chapter longer.**

**I would have had this chapter up soon but my computer's giving me a hard time.**

**Thank you Ladyice5 and Dolphinlover032400 for your Reviews. **

**Until next time**

**Please Keep Reviewing.**

**Kazekeara 2**


	8. Chapter 8

Life before and after I died

Chapter Eight: Reborn

**Edward's POV**

I don't know how long I laid there screaming in agony it felt like eternity, I sighed as I felt a cold feeling spread from the tips of my fingers and toes taking away the burning pain.

I screamed when all the pain went to my heart and my heart started to beat real fast, I started gasping for air and I gripped the bed sheets tightly between my hands, I felt my body rise a little into the air and a few seconds later my heart gave out.

I laid there for a few minutes until I heard someone talk "_Did I do something wrong?"_

I breathed in a gulp of fresh air and smiled.

"_Edward?" _I felt a hand on my arm"_Open your eyes please_!"

It took me a minute but I opened my eyes and starred up into honey golden eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Carlisle's POV**

I sat in the chair next to the bed waiting and watching Edward. I looked up when I heard Edwards heart start to speed up and he started gasping for air.

His hands gripped the bed sheets and his midsection started to lift off the bed and toward the ceiling, a minute later his heart gave out and everything went quiet, I waited for any kind of movement but he just laid there.

I frowned and thought to myself "_Did I do something wrong" _

All of a sudden he sucked in a breath of air, let it out really slowly and smiled.

"Edward" I gently placed my hand on his arm "Open your eyes please!" I said softly.

I waited about 6 minutes and he opened his eyes and started to sit up "Dr. Cullen? What's going on?" he stopped and took in an unnecessary breathe "What …what happened?" he asked.

"Calm down Edward, everything will be ok" I said gently rubbing his back in a comforting way.

"You were sick and your Mother asked me to save you." I said plain and simple as I held up a mirror and closed my eyes and looked away waiting for a scream but it never came. (I guess he ran out )

I turned my head back to see his reaction and all he was doing was checking out his red eyes, looking up and down making sure they were his.

"What am I?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"A vampire" I whispered.

I explained a few things too him and that there was two kinds of vampires, there are the ones that drink human blood and the ones that drink animal blood.

"How can you tell them apart?" he asked.

"Easy, see my eyes" I asked, he nodded "Well, the ones that drink human blood have red eyes and the ones that drink animal blood has golden eyes" I said as I pointed to my eyes.

"Why do I have red eyes?" I looked at his eyes.

"Because you're a newborn" I answered.

"Hmm" Edward stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser next to the bed and looked into the mirror I had sat up there and started checking out his teeth.

He turned away from the mirror and looked at me "I have one more question for right now" He said.

I nodded "If I am a vampire where's the fangs?" He asked jokingly.

I laughed and shook my head, then I stood up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes "Here" I said as I handed him the clothes "There's a bathroom right through that door" I said pointing to a door next to the window that faced the bedroom door and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Edward's POV**

I sighed as I walked into the bathroom and took a shower; it took me a while to get dressed because I had to get use to my vampire strength and I kept tearing holes in my socks and I hollered for Carlisle and asked him if he could help me, he laughed but agreed.

I walked out of the room and into the front room were Carlisle was waiting for me, He stood up "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" I questioned.

He smiled at me "To go hunting of course".

I groaned.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I hope you liked the chapter. **

**I will be righting chapter 9 sometime next week and try and have it posted by Friday or Saturday.**

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. If you want to know a little about me you can check out my profile.**

**Please keep Reviewing **

**Till next time**

**Kazekeara 2**


	9. Chapter 9

Life before and after I died

Chapter Nine: First hunt

**Edward's POV**

I looked around the woods to see how far I could see with my vampire vision as I followed Carlisle.

I stopped walking when all of a sudden Carlisle took off faster than a speeding bullet, I stood still for a few seconds before I looked down at my feet and looked in the direction Carlisle had ran in.

I saw that Carlisle had stopped not far ahead waiting for me and smiling like the cat ate the canary.

I smiled back at him and started to run not sure of how to run like Carlisle did until I stopped looking at the ground and noticed Carlisle was running next to me and the trees were blurring past up.

I saw a river up ahead and came to a complete stop about 2 feet away "Wow!" I said as I looked over at Carlisle and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** TIME SKIP**

**Carlisle's POV**

I sighed as I sat on a giant rock watching Edward run around a meadow I found on one of my previous hunts that was not far up the river if you're a vampire, but for humans it would be a good 6 day hike from town.

I had told Edward to wait by one of the trees at the edge of the meadow while I went to see if there were any roaming humans nearby.

"Something wrong Edward?" I questioned when I noticed he had stopped running around and doing little flips and started focusing on something else.

"What's that smell?" he asked as he turned to look in the direction it was coming from.

I ran over to him in a blink of an eye and relaxed when I got a whiff of what he smelled "Its deer" I said.

"Deer!?" he frowned "They smell …" he sniffed the air again "good"

I nodded "Shall we" I said motioning toward the herd Edward nodded and started running for the herd.

I caught up with Edward just as he took down a buck and drained it, getting blood all over his clothes, and by the time we finished hunting his clothes were in shreds and covered with blood and some other stuff.

He looked down at his clothes and wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked back up at me.

I smiled reassuringly at him "Don't worry you will get better at it with age" He took his shirt off and ran off toward the river, I sighed and ran after him "I'm going to haft to have a talk with this boy about just running off like this" I muttered to myself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Edward's POV**

I sighed in relief as I climbed out of the river and getting dressed from my second bath of the day.

I lay down on the bank and left my feet soaking in the water, I opened my eyes and watched Carlisle climb out of the water and relax next to me.

"Are you ready to head back to the cabin Edward?" I looked over at Carlisle and nodded my head yes.

And we took off running, I know I was supposed to stop when I reached the cabin, but I was having too much fun running.

"Edward stop!" Carlisle yelled at me, I was going so fast that when I turned around to look back at him I tripped over something and went head over hills crashing into a tree and knocking it down and it fell into another one taking it down also.

I sat up and rubbed my head and looked at the tree damage as Carlisle reached my side "Are you ok" I was about to tell him that I was fine when I heard someone speak "_What is he doing" _I looked around "What?" Carlisle looked at me puzzled "I didn't say anything"

"Y…you must have, there's no one else here" I stuttered "_HOW DARE HE!" "Aaah" I screamed as I grabbed my head as_ voice's bombarded my mind.

"Edward" Carlisle placed his hands on "Its ok, just concentrate on me" I started taking in long unnecessary breathes and it helped me calm down some.

Carlisle helped me stand up and we walked at human pace back to the cabin and sat down on the porch and I kept a tight grip on his arm.

"_Edward? Can you hear me" _I looked up at him "Yes" Carlisle's eyes went wide "_Amazing, he's a mind reader"_

"A mind reader" I frowned.

He nodded "I have only met one other person with a gift like this" "His name is Aro Voltaire"

"What do you mean a gift? And who's this Aro" I asked, he started explaining what he meant about vampire gifts first (I'm not really sure how to explain about all the vampire gifts so sorry about that).

Carlisle explained to me that the Voltaire is a powerful family that live in Italy and make sure no humans find out about vampires or anything connected to the supernatural.

I nodded my head in understanding (I tried to explain the Voltaire family as best as I could sorry I will try better don't sue me lol ).

Carlisle looked up at the sky and saw the sun was rising, "Come on, let's go inside" I smiled at him and nodded before I stood up and followed him into the cabin, somewhat excited about where my life was headed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry if your confused a little.**

**Let me know what you think. I will try and do better in the chapters to come.**

**I'm starting to get writers block, but don't worry I have a few more Ideas up my sleeve.**

**Just to let everyone know I am starting school Monday so updates might get slower than they are right know. Ha ha**

**Thank you everyone for you reviews.**

**Till next time**

**Please keep Review**

**Kazekeara 2 (I'm baking cookies…rats I burnt them) {Throws cookies away}**


End file.
